Wandenreich (Fanon Canon)
| leader(s) = Reinhild | headquarters = Hueco Mundo | affiliation = | purpose = Preservation of the Quincy | tblColour = | textColour = #FFFFFF }} The Wandenreich (見えざる帝国 (ヴァンデンライヒ), Vandenraihi; German for "Walled Empire", Japanese for "Invisible Empire") is an alliance of that gathered together under the banner of the Sealed Quincy King, . At the height of their power, they waged a war lasting over a millennia against the which finally came to an end when their King fell at the hands of and the . After their defeat, the remnants of the Wandenreich retreated to , eventually agreeing to an armistice with the ; resulting in the start of a peaceful era between the two rivaling factions.Bleach light novel; Can't Fear Your Own World They are currently under the command of Reinhild. History Organization The Wandenreich was originally a predominately militaristic organization, similar to the Gotei 13. They had a -based government, but after their defeat in the , they were restructured into something more closely resembling an . Due to their decline in numbers, the several divisions within the empire were condensed, focusing their efforts on survival and preservation over military strength. Sternritter The Sternritter (星十字騎士団 (シュテルンリッター), Shuterunrittā; German for "Star Knights", Japanese for "Star Cross Knight Order") are the primary militant force of the Wandenreich empire. When they were organized by , they were structured based on the letter given to them by their King, which represented the ability granted to them. Besides that of the ' ' who personally led them and the ' ' whom were elite Sternritter that directly served Yhwach, there was no sense of hierarchy between the individual members of the unit. Under Reinhild, the various divisions of the Wandenreich were abolished and the surviving members of those units were brought together under the Sternritter banner. While some members still retain the powers granted to them by Yhwach, other members were Quincy from the other divisions such as the and . As such, there exists a power disparity between the various Sternritter who currently safeguard the present Wandenreich. Those without Schrifts were granted a letter based on their own talent and skills. Headquarters The Wandenreich was originally based out of a large, ice-encrusted building known as Silbern (銀架城 (ジルバーン), Jirubān; German for "Silver", Japanese for "Silver-Wrought Castle"). This building consisted of a thick base with a long stairway leading up the front. On top of this are a series of thick columns supporting a thicker second tier of the building. There is a third tier above this, supported by thinner columns. Surrounding the main building are a number of ice-covered round or square towers and two curved structures leaning towards each other, forming an arch-like monument at the front of the building. Inside the building, Yhwach has a floating throne. Behind this lies a series of floating steps leading to a curtained doorway, where Harribel is kept prisoner. Housed somewhere in the place where the Wandenreich reside was a structure called the Gate of the Sun (太陽の門, Taiyō no Mon), which was used to invade Soul Society. The headquarters was made up of purely Reishi particles from the Seireitei, and exists in a dimension within the Seireitei known as the . This dimension cannot normally be seen or detected by the Shinigami, thus giving the Wandenreich the title of "The Invisible Empire." When leaving the base, the Wandenreich does not need a method of bypassing the walls surrounding the Seireitei, as they have always been inside of the Seireitei. Furthermore, the Wandenreich can decompose the Reishi particles that make up the Seireitei to reveal their headquarters. Yhwach cannot leave this area for more than a certain period of time before having to retreat. After basing themselves in , they took up residence in an abandoned castle discovered in the northern regions. Insignia The Vandenreich insignia takes the form of a white five-point, star-like symbol. It is inscribed on almost everything a member of the Vandenreich caries; their uniform, flags, and even their weapons. It may have originated from a symbol that appears on Yhwach's Quincy: Vollständig, though this is unconfirmed. It also appears on the unique gauntlets worn by those who have achieved the aforementioned transformation, further lending to this theory. Uniforms The typical attire of the Wandenreich personnel under Yhwach consisted of a long, white, double-breasted trench coat with shoulder straps and a white, button-down bib. This coat was bound at the waist with a black belt, which was further adorned with a decorative buckle, and was worn over both white trousers and trench boots. Many members also sported white hats with black peaks and a crest emblazoned on its front, which is reminiscent of the five-pointed variant of the Quincy cross. This insignia was also reflected upon the buttons of their other apparel. Some higher-ranking members paired this uniform with other additional pieces of clothing, such as capes or cloaks, to distinguish themselves. The Sternritter wore a distinctive white, ankle-length cloak over their uniform that featured the Wandenreich insignia emblazoned on its back and often a hood attached to the cloak's collar. Apart from the standard uniform, a Soldat's attire consisted of a military beret, black goggles with white lenses and a gas mask that obscures their entire face, as well as a short, collared cloak. In certain instances, personnel have been observed wearing a simplified version of the usual Wandenreich uniform, which lacks the normal button-down bib and belt. Those who took part in the declaration of war upon Soul Society sported this specific variation, as well as a hooded cape that featured a black mask in order to obscure their face and a black band diagonally encircling their body. This strict adherence to uniform had slowly diminished over the years, with many Wandenreich members opting to wear more comfortable and personalized clothing over military uniforms. In some cases, much like Reinhild herself, a Sternritter member may opt to wear reishi armor. Equipment *'Bankai Stealing Device:' A number of those within the Wandenreich military, including all members of the Stern Ritter, carry on their person a round, unnamed device that is roughly the size of a person's palm and has the Wandenreich insignia etched into its surface. When activated, this device is capable of stealing a single currently released Bankai in the immediate vicinity. According to Yhwach the ability to steal a Shinigami's Bankai depends on the level of the medallion wielders reiryoku. Once stolen, the medallion's owner can then proceed to use the taken Bankai's power at will, even after the original owner's death. However, they appear unable to exploit this power fully, as according to what Yamamoto experienced. *'Reishi Heisō' (霊子兵装, "Spirit Particle War-Garb"): A special, white, armor, constructed out of , which reinforce a Quincy's Blut Vene. It also seems to enhance a Quincy's Spirit Weapon. Terminology *'Daten' (情報 (ダーテン), Dāten; German for "Data", Japanese for "Information/(Military) Intelligence"): The exhaustive data collected by the Wandenreich on the opposition's forces, which has been distributed to all essential personnel. Parts of this intelligence include details on those considered to be 'Special War Powers' and those in possession of Bankai. *'Medalize' (星章化 (メダライズ), Medaraizu; Japanese for "Star-Emblemize"): The process which the Wandenreich uses to steal Bankai. *'Schrift' (聖文字 (シュリフト), Shurifuto; German for "Script", Japanese for "Holy Letter"): The name given to the letters of the alphabet bestowed to select individuals within the Wandenreich by Yhwach in order to designate them. The exact letter given corresponds to an appropriate epithet reflecting the nature of the person's particular ability. By performing the 'Initial-In-Soul Writing Ritual' and drinking a cup of Yhwach's blood, Yhwach is able to write an initial of the power he wishes to bestow on the select individual's soul. In addition, the granted power returns to Yhwach should the Sternritter die. References Behind the Scenes This article features the as they are structured within the story of . As such, there may be elements not present in this article that were present in the manga, such as the , while also newer elements added to the page that are fanon additions. Category:Organizations Category:Quincy Category:Wandenreich (Prodigy/Blankslate)